podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Podtoid
Old Podtoid '''refers to previous eras of Podtoid before Jim Sterling took on permanent hosting duties after its hiatus in April of 2010 to May of 2011. The most prominent era of Old Podtoid was the reign of Anthony Burch, who began hosting the show in Podtoid 36: Balls, Bruckheimer, and 'bortions and retired with Podtoid 148: Bob Hoskins is watching you f*ck. Cast Members of Old Podtoid (incomplete) Hosts are in bold. People who appeared only as guests are underlined. Generation 1 *Robert Summa' *Robert 'Sheir' Martinez *Tom 'Fronz' Fronczak *Christina 'Naked Faith' Winterburn *Anthony Burch Generation 1.5 *'Robert Summa' *Aaron Linde *Colette Bennett *Ernest 'Nex' Cavalli *Ron Workman *Niero Gonzalez *Jim Sterling *Topher Cantler Generation 2 *'Ernest 'Nex' Cavalli' *'Aaron Linde' *Niero Gonzalez *Ron Workman *Colette Bennett *Chris Furniss Generation 3 *'Anthony Burch' *Aaron Linde *Tiff Chow *Jim Sterling *Adam Dork *Samit Sarkar Generation 3.5 *'Anthony Burch' *Aaron Linde *Jim Sterling *Samit Sarkar *Adam Dork *Topher Cantler *Brad Nicholson *Conrad Zimmerman *Hamza Aziz *Joesph 'Orcist' Leray *Chad Concelmo *Nick Chester *Niero Gonzalez Elements of Old Podtoid Sports Being the only Burch-era Podtoid member to hold a strong affection for sports videogames, Samit Sarkar found himself alone in many a sports discussion. In addition to being the proverbial 'Punching Bag' on the show, filling the void left by Tiff Chow, he was also very verbose (occasionally causing his 'Games of the Week' section to be drowned out by the song Sports by Tim and Eric). Double Down Browntown On Podtoid 112: The Sixty Chicken McNuggets of Adam Dork The Podtoid crew lambasted the KFC Double Down with Anthony Burch asking, "You like sandwiches, but would you like sandwiches even more if instead of bread, there was meat!?" Aaron Linde went on to request that well known Podtoid-fanartist Phallus Knife Fight illustrate a humanized version of the Double Down sandwich: the Double Down Browntown. Naturally, it would consist of two Samit "Browntown" Sarkars sandwiched together. Aaron's request for 'Two Samits, with four tits, making out with each other' was interrupted when Anthony Burch remarked that a true to scale Double Down would feature something in the middle of the Samits. Aaron then responded, saying that Anthony should be the filling of a 'Sam(it)-ich'. Phallus Knife Fight obliged, much to the horror of Samit, Anthony, and Aaron. From that point on, Phallus Knife Fight tended to draw Samit with massive mammories. Movie Commentaries Old Podtoid featured Movie Commentaries in which the cast did commentaries of movies based on videogame franchises. The movies were, typically, relatively old ones. This first started with the idea to rewatch the movie 'Street Fighter' after the revelation that it was an unironically great movie. Many more commentaries followed, typically happening every 5-10 episodes/weeks. Movies include: *Street Fighter - Podtoid 95: Bisontoid *Mortal Kombat - Podtoid 105: Man Island *Double Dragon - Podtoid 111: Double Dragontoid *Resident Evil - Podtoid 123: Scary Basement *Super Mario Bros. - Podtoid 148: Bob Hoskins is watching you f*ck Brad 'Chet' Nicholson A man renowned for his physical prowess, Brad Nicholson was the last regular host to join Old Podtoid. Prior to his appearance on Podtoid, Brad was mentioned by Jim on Podtoid 81: Sting and Brad Nicholson at the gym for working out at the Gym (something he does bi-daily) whist listening to Podtoid. The talk took a turn for the homosexual when famous songwriter and tantric lovemaker, Sting was mentioned. A discussion began of Sting and Brad Nicholson lifting weights together and Sting doing squats on top of Brad...while Brad licks the sweat off his chest. The subsquent episodes featured Brad as a regular, who would often regail of tales of working out at the Gym and speak of his dietary trends (often expressing his distaste for the other cast member's diets). This snowballed into other Podtoid members giving non-fictional stories of Brad punching God in the face, punching the sun, mushing naked women whom he used as his huskies and other stories of badassery. The nickname of 'Chet' was endowed to Brad by Aaron in Podtoid 101: E3, and Nicholson's Pecs, a name that Brad himself resents but has since seems to have grown some attachment to. BonerQuest One of Aaron Linde's more infamous ideas, BonerQuest was concieved during Podtoid 63: BonerQuest. The crew were discussing sexual content in videogames until Aaron Linde ''came up with an idea for a parody videogame to shock people into thinking sexual content in videogames is okay. Developed by Bioware or another legitimate developer in which "your goal is to stick your dirty bits into every soft and fleshy surface available to you in the game world, make it a sandbox game. Look it's a watermelon, look it's a puppy." Although initally thought to have been a short-lived idea, the Podtoid community latched onto BonerQuest with jokes and fanart. Accompanying these were 'Boner Questions.' Questions of this nature would often begin sounding like serious and legitimate questions relating to the games industry. However, when the end of the question would draw near, Linde would then be asked how he would internalise these elements and incorporate them in to the world of BonerQuest. The Boner-Train came to a climax ''when Destructoid user Randombullseye created BonerQuest in RPG Maker, much to Aaron's shock. Eventually, Aaron Linde requested that the other Podtoid cast members stop talking about BonerQuest as the joke had worn thin with him, no doubt helped by the fact that the name 'Aaron Linde' had become so well assoicated with BonerQuest. Siegel / Shalit Puns On Podtoid 65: The passion of Joel Siegel the cast were discussing the legitimacy of videogames and gaming journalism (before the time the phrase wasn't used ironically) when Aaron Linde brought up an example of a movie reviewer, Joel Siegel who was thought to have made cheesy puns in his reviews, who in actuality was being mixed up with Gene Shalit, with Linde giving examples of gaming equalivent puns. Like most of Linde's major contributions to Podtoid, the idea snowballed to becoming a regular segment to Linde's disgruntlement resulting in him stopping reading them out and protesting when Samit Sarkar took the usual duty of Siegel pun-reader. Recorded puns include - *Go out and ''grab Bionic Commando: Rearmed - Podtoid 65: The passion of Joel Siegel *Hijack a car and go buy Grand Theft Auto - "" *This game is Bio-''shocking ''- "" *sales certainly doesn't blow ''- "" *At $13.99, Thief is a ''steal'' ''- ""' *Developer Sucker Punch is going to be ''infamous for their latest superhero game'' ''- "" *Madden is maddening...'09'' ''- "" *You'll be in'' heaven too with Halo 3 - Podtoid 68: Nobody's played Killer Instinct *For your gaming pleasure, ''tune your dials ''to Jet Set Radio - Podtoid 69: Illustrations of ducks *If you hate cutscenes, this fourth game will grind your ''Metal Gears - Podtoid 70: Ice Cream *Twilight Princess will have you playing till the Wii ''hours of the morning - Podtoid 71: One More Pimp *The new translation of Mother 3 will leave you ''murthbound - Podtoid 72: Umlaut *Don't hide in your vault, because Fallout 3 is a blast! - Podtoid 73: Sega loves Jim *Have faith on November 11th, you'll be at the Mirror's Edge of your seat - Podtoid 74: Judo chopped in the trachea *You can battle my battalion in Battalion Wars 2 - Podtoid 75: I am Morgan Freeman *You'll go nuts and bolts for Banjo-Kazooie - Podtoid 76: More like ten sh*tloads *If you think zombies are all right, Left 4 Dead should be the best direction - Podtoid 77: Valve loves you *Insominac's newest game is taking over the gaming world without any Resistance - Podtoid 78 : Porn and Lisa Frank *If you like skating games, Skate 2 might be right up your ollie - Podtoid 83: Get ready to feel bad about your body *The new Hydro Thunder sequel will leave you wet ''with anticipation - Podtoid 84: Bulletproof Lightbulbs *You'll just ''blow through Flower - Podtoid 87: Rose petals and the undead *Jean-Claude Van Damme's voice Get the Punch-''Out''! - Podtoid 100 *You'll go ape ''for Red Faction: Guerrilla - Podtoid 101: E3 and Nicholson's Pecs *You'll go ''insane ''for Batman: Arkham Asylum - Podtoid 112: The Sixty Chicken McNuggets of Adam Dork *The wait for Bethesda's latest game will leave you ''Wet with anticipation - Podtoid 113: Make my Monsters grow *Abandon all your preconceptions about Dante's Inferno, it's sure to set you ablaze! - Podtoid 137: Pixeljunk Gears of War *Ubisoft took the time to iron out some bugs so be sure to shake off the rust and pick up Red Steel 2 - Podtoid 143: Anal Tax Bracket *Will 2K's gamble play off or will they XCOM-municate their fanbase? - Podtoid 148: Bob Hoskins is watching you f*ck Aaron Linde hates Ocarina of Time On Podtoid 51: Thanks for nothing, the cast were answering a question about the worst entry in a great franchise. Aaron Linde answered it by saying it he liked Ocarina of Time the least from The Legend of Zelda franchise, making clear that he didn't think it was terrible. This was transformed quickly by Jim Sterling, announcing that Aaron had confirmed that he hated and loathed Ocarina of Time. Despite Aaron's attempt to back out of any contenation of hating Ocarina of time ("In the course of this discussion I have learnt the error of my ways and I'd like to prononce that Ocarina of Time is the best thing ever, not the best game ever, but the best thing ever. Better than Christianity, cocaine and pussy") he would from that point on be known for his absolute disgust and loathing ''of Ocarina of Time. The (One Hundred and) Sixty Chicken McNuggets of Adam Dork On Podtoid 112: The Sixty Chicken McNuggets of Adam Dork, after the discussion of meat products (specifically of the Double Down) a man of noted appetite, Adam Dork, revealed that he had 3 coupons for 20 Chicken McNuggets each for only $3.89. What followed was suggestions from the Podtoid crew to Adam Dork to use all 3 coupons at different restaurants (due to legal restrictions) and gather all 60 and decide on how to use the Sixty Chicken McNuggets in the most diabolical fashion. Ideas included - *Making it rain with chicken McNuggets rubbing them aganist himself, shirtless *Walk into a public place such as a mall, make a vomiting sound and pouring them on the ground *Dropping them off the third floor of a mall and making it rain saying 'A gift from my kingdom' *Putting them in a suitcase and walk around with them wearing sunglasses *Sit down on a bench next to someone, slide the briefcase to them and say 'Do we have a deal?' *Walk up to someone wearing an engagement ring and say 'I'm prepared to make an offer' *Bribing Government officals with them *Throwing them off balconies *Putting them on a desk, whist dressed like Scarface and putting your nose in them The plan was further escalated when Topher Cantler, the very next day, recieved similar coupons redeemable for 100 McNuggets. He and Adam Dork got together and bought a grand total of 160 Chicken McNuggets and put them in a Resident Evil Umbrella case owned by Adam. Jedi Ramadan In Podtoid 112: The Sixty Chicken Nuggets of Adam Dork, Aaron Linde and Anthony Burch logged on to Star Wars Jedi Knight 2 servers, sat completely still in the available meditating animation, proclaiming "Its Jedi Ramadan!". Due to the general etiqute and rules of play in the game, it is not allowed to attack a player who is not prepared for battle, leaving the servers at a halt as the pair simply sat down for two hours. They also kicked someone from their own clan server, who returned soon after and didn't seem to care much. Gentleman Dinosaur Genleman Dinosaur (originally dubbed 'The Dinosaur Gentlemen) was a creation by Jim Sterling in Podtoid 51: Thanks for nothing. The Gentleman Dinosaur was further spread in Podtoid 52: The Gentleman Dinosaur with several haikus and sonnets about the ways of the Gentleman Dinosaur, mixing posh acts such as croquet and tea drinking with the vicious activities of a bloodthristy dinosaur. Samit hasn't played Portal On Podtoid ?, it was revealed that neither Samit Sarkar nor Brad Nicholson had played the Valve videogame, Portal, released over 2 years ago at the time of recording. Although Brad hadn't played it either, the emphasis of the crime aganist humanity was pinned on Samit, because Brad 'could kill us!' and how Samit currently owned the Orange Box and was able to play it at anytime. For serveral weeks, Samit was subject to hundreds of people commanding him to play Portal, citing its short length and memorable story. The longer the wait was, the more vicious Podtoid listners and hosts would become towards to Samit, manifesting in daily play Portal reminders on Twitter, several threats of kicking Samit off Podtoid if he played X game before Portal and Jim Sterling reading out various comments made by listners about the ordeal. Eventually, Samit finally beat Portal. On Podtoid 132: Something Samit mentioned this on his Games of the Week, though to no reactions. This was because of the other Podtoid crew conspiring beforehand to remain silent after the end of Samit's long ordeal, with Jim even asking why Samit hadn't played Portal after-the-fact. Fan Art (mostly by Phallus Knife Fight) 'Main article: The Garfield Museum''' Category:Old Podtoid Category:Shows Category:Shows with Archives